marl_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Etoile Rosenqueen
Etoile Rosenqueen – Cornet’s rival and spoiled rich. She and Cornet were childhood friends, but she got older, Etoile became obsessed with her wealth. Despite her regal appearance, she also packs heavy artillery and is always accompanied by her two bodyguards. Story Etoile is introduced during the short story arc involving the Miss Marl's Contest. Etoile makes it clear that she wants to minimize Cornet's chances of winning; the way she accomplishes this is, namely, buying every dress in town before Cornet has a chance to buy one for herself. Etoile and Cornet both ultimately win the contest, which is ignored after Prince Ferdinand is kidnapped. Etoile then continues to wander in and out of the game's storyline; she comes back through during the ending, when she and Cornet go into Cornet's subconscious together; finally, she and Cornet destroy the Ultimate Weapon together, since Kururu is MIA at that point of the game. Between the events of Rhapsody and Angel's Present, Etoile adopts a young girl named Crea, who is one of the protagonists of Little Princess. Little Princess Introduced in the first chapter of Little Princess, Etoile has inherited the RosenQueen Company and is raising her daughter Crea, who is one of the protagonists of the game. Etoile aids Kururu and Crea on their adventure, lending them her zeppelin and weapons. Angel's Present Etoile is in the first chapter of Angel's Present, when she gets lost in the same forest that Cornet and Kururu happen to be walking through. Etoile has made friends with a young girl named Elly, who is discovered to be an Eringya in human disguise; the crew then help Elly get back to her mother. Personality When she and Cornet were young, they were friends, but as Etoile grew older they grew apart, as Etoile devoted more of her attention to her wealth over her friends. However, Etoile seems to be hiding the fact that she wishes she had a sister, and is therefore jealous of Cornet and Kururu's relationship. She loves being the center of attention. She puts extreme importance on money and she has stated that she believes she can do anything due to her combined beauty and wealth. Again, this is hiding her unhappiness; her relationship with her parents is extremely strained, as her parents stopped paying attention to her after their business and social life took off, and began giving Etoile money instead of affection. During the Miss Marl's Contest, Etoile tells her father that he and his wife proved that family didn't mean anything, which causes Mr. RosenQueen to slap her across the face. Mr. RosenQueen does indeed still hold affection for his daughter, but this information is never indulged to Etoile, which certainly doesn't help matters. Etoile demonstrates a surprising knowledge of subjects, such as knowing what the Cat's Eye's purpose is, and knowing how to kill the Giant Worm. This may be interpreted as her trying to one-up Cornet, though. Still, she does help Cornet in battle. Despite her elegant and prissy personality, Etoile is a gun nut. She has a huge arsenal of fire power ranging from mere pistols to rocket launchers. She always has her two bodyguards with her, which may imply a certain degree of paranoia on her part (though considering you can't seem to go anywhere in the game's universe without getting attacked by monsters, this may just be considered common sense.) Powers Unlike Cornet, Etoile has no outstanding powers. However, she does have guns, and knows fully well how to use them. She carries a pistol, a rifle, a machine gun, and a rocket launcher on her person at all times. She managed to beat Cornet (who was without Kururu's assistance at the time) and Cornet required Etoile's assistance with the Ancient Weapon. Trivia Etoile has a cameo in the Nippon Ichi cellphone game Duologe. A character who looks like Etoile is in La Pucelle: Tactics, in the RosenQueen shop, but the character may be her daughter, Claire. The RosenQueen shop was the name of Nippon Ichi's online store (RosenQueen Co. Chamber of Commerce in Japan) until 2010 in America. Several interstitial scenes in the DS version of Rhapsody were inserted to help flesh out Etoile's motivation in the story (JP version only) Gallery anime_13.gif|Etoile's sprite in Duologue (2006) rhapsody_127.jpg rhapsody_129.jpg rhapsody_130.jpg rhapsody_131.jpg rhapsody_132.jpg rhapsody_133.jpg stand_003l.jpg Cornet4 hd v2 by lina01-d9e7syq new size.png|Etoile and cornet rivalry Category:Characters